Surprises
by ladylately
Summary: A short little smut, written at a friend's request. Only the second smut piece I've ever written, so. One-shot. Does not take place in the 'Bound'verse.


It had almost been a joke, when Darcy had first kissed him. She'd been slightly tipsy, because a Stark party only had the best in booze and it was nothing she'd ever be able to afford on her own. Loki had been there, too, an uneasy truce called since he'd tried to kill them all the year before. Apparently he'd come down hard on some minor baddie in Lithuania before the Avengers could get there, and hadn't attacked when they had arrived. Thor seemed perfectly ready to just go with it, but there hadn't been a single word of explanation, and S.H.I.E.L.D. still classified him as a threat to global security even if now he was pretty much an occasional seventh ranger. Enough to get him invited to the traditional victory party that Tony Stark threw after every encounter. The man would take any excuse to get smashed, and Darcy fully approved of his methods.

But Loki was there, and she was bored and full of the courage that having the excuse 'I was totally drunk' (even though she wasn't) gave her. So when Tall, Dark, and Snarky finally broke away from Thor trying to egg him into a drinking contest, Darcy followed him out onto one of the like fifty terraces that the LA Stark mansion had, and cornered him.

"Who are you, mortal, and what do you want of me?" The disdain in his voice was almost palpable, and Darcy had to roll her eyes.

"Dude. Stop with the 'foolish mortal' bullshit, seriously. It's old. And I've done my research. Apples? Really? I would not like my eternity to depend on a fruit tree's whims. So you're not exactly immortal either." She grinned cheerily as she babbled, secure in the knowledge that A) this was one person she really didn't care what they thought, and B) a glass door away was a house bursting with superheroes.

The god raised his eyebrows, incredulous, and Darcy couldn't help noticing how very, very pretty he was. Thor was a fine specimen, very handsome, _very_ cut. But he also reminded her way too much of a golden retriever to ogle him too often (too often being every second of every day). Loki looked more…interesting. Like he was always planning something. Which he probably was, the scheming prick. "Be that as it may, mortal, you have still answered neither of my questions, and so I have nothing else to call you by. I repeat: who are you and what do you want with me?"

Darcy sighed. "Dude, lighten up. Aren't you supposed to be the God of Mischief? I'd have expected a better sense of humor. I'm Darcy. Lewis. Jane's, uh, ex-sidekick, I guess." She stuck out her hand for a shake, but he only stared at it for a few moments before she dropped it awkwardly.

"Darcy. Yes, I think I remember seeing you before. Singularly useless, are you not?" Darcy spluttered a moment at the insult. He grinned and continued before she could formulate a decent comeback. "I am Loki, not 'Dude', as you seem to insist on calling me. And my sense of humor tends to go greatly unappreciated, so I don't tend to bring it out."

"I'm not useless, dammit! It's not my fault S.H.I.E.L.D. insists I have to work for them. I was gonna rule the world! And be better at it than you, you ass." Granted, that meant she'd have to go to law school, but whatever. World-ruling!

"Yes, I am sure you would have been quite effective. You're just so poised and graceful, as befits a leader." His grin went a little sarcastically lopsided as he said it, and Darcy about melted. Asgardians: their faces were just unfair.

"Fuck you! It coulda happened. And _I_ would have done it without killing anybody." She sniffed faux-haughtily. "Is this that prized sense of humor you were telling me about? Insulting people? 'Cause I could see why they don't like it. Also your insults suck."

Loki laughed, and she beamed, feeling accomplished. "I am sure. No, that is not what I was referring to. I rather prefer pranks. Watch." He pointed back through the glass door, and Darcy turned to observe. For a moment, she didn't get what he was talking about, but then Stark took the stage to announce the next portion of the evening's entertainment. After a moment, it began to look like his hair was growing longer. Then it began wiggling, dancing in time to the music as the rest of the guests looked on in bafflement and Stark continued rambling, oblivious. By the time the poor man noticed, his 'do had taken over the turntable from the DJ behind him and was doing its own (poor) musical stylings. A minute longer and all the extra hair disappeared like nothing happened.

Darcy had to laugh, and was embarrassed to hear herself snort. Catching her breath (and just missing her dignity), she turned back to the pleased-looking god. "Okay, awesome. No idea how that shit didn't catch on. But I'd been expecting something…I don't know, bigger."

It was Loki's turn to roll his eyes. "Mortal, I would be very surprised if you could do half as well."

A plan started forming, and Darcy couldn't hide an evil smile. "Touché. But I really don't think it would be that hard to surprise you."

"Manage that and I'll even use your name, mortal," he said lightly.

That was when Darcy kissed him, because you just didn't turn down an opportunity like that. He stiffened with surprise at first, but then relaxed and returned the kiss after a moment. It was a long moment before they broke part, and he looked about as smug as she felt. "Darcy, was it? That was very forward of you." She grinned, and he reached out to run his thumb down her neck from her earlobe to her collarbone, making her shiver. "Though perhaps I should have expected it. You did rather express a desire to fuck me earlier, did you not?" Okay, so not what she'd meant. Darcy nodded anyways, feeling hopeful, and his mouth was on hers again.

Hell yes. Though when she started falling, she tried to pull away, convinced she was about to crack her head open on Tony Stark's house. Instead, she landed on what felt like a damn fine mattress, Loki already sliding a hand up her dress. Darcy decided to just roll with it, pulling at his suit jacket. The undressing had always been one of her favorite parts, like opening a very sexy present, and she was oddly grateful that Loki hadn't just made their clothes disappear like he'd just teleported them to his bed (who else was going to have dark green sheets?).

His skin was oddly cool as her hands explored his body, and Darcy recalled what Thor had said about Loki's unusual heritage. She hoped it wouldn't bring up anything weird, but she was too distracted by his mouth on her neck and his hands doing rather clever things to her to feed her paranoia any further.

"I- I-" It was getting difficult to form coherent words, and she could feel him smile as his kisses moved ever so slowly downwards. "I'm finding it difficult to not make puns about silver tongues…"

He looked up for a moment, smirking. "Clearly, I'm not doing my job well enough if you're still talking." Darcy laughed, but it faded into whimpering as his tongue replaced his hands and she stopped being able to think at all. Oh, _wow_. It was all she could do to bury her hands in Loki's hair, really.

It felt like it lasted for (some extremely pleasurable) ages, and she was half-tempted to hold herself back and keep him down there for as long as possible. But she only had so much self control, and it did finally break. Loki did his part to 'help' her through it, and when she was done he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned like a cat. "That was wonderfully incoherent, miss Lewis, I must say."

She grinned weakly, and, regaining some muscular control, sat up to quiet him with a kiss. After a moment, he pulled back, probably getting ready to make another comment, but Darcy just pushed him back against the bed and shut him up again. The little gasp he made when she guided him inside her was a wonderfully proud moment. Her first movements were slow, teasing, getting used to the feel of him. After a few moments, he tried to take control and move faster, but Darcy only pulled away, smirking. It's more fun than she'd ever admit; driving him crazy and eventually reducing even a god like him to pleading whimpers.

Soon enough it was too much for her as well and she couldn't help but move faster, feeling her control slip as she listened to him gasp and kissed his neck. Her mind went blank and she saw stars, barely registering Loki's own groan and his teeth biting into the muscle between her neck and shoulder.

They collapsed into an ungraceful heap, catching their breaths, and it was Darcy who managed to choke a few words out first. "I think I win."

"This time."


End file.
